1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus and a projector.
2. Related Art
A laser light source has been receiving attention as a light source for a projector. For example, JP-A-2012-4009 discloses a light source apparatus including a phosphor wheel having a rotating substrate on which a phosphor is placed and an excitation light source that excites the phosphor. In the light source apparatus, a pickup lens for capturing illumination light containing fluorescence is disposed in the vicinity of the phosphor wheel.
When the phosphor wheel rotates, turbulence occurs in the vicinity of the edge of the rotating substrate and the turbulence produces noise. The noise is hereinafter referred to as wind noise. In the related art described above, since the pickup lens is disposed in a region where the turbulence occurs, the pickup lens enhances the turbulence, that is, the wind noise. Wind noise is offensive to a person's ears.